Who Is My Type By Soundless Steps
by ImmortalSephiroth
Summary: A Conversation with Shino helps Naruto realise just who has always rooted for him. Lemon NaruHina NaruxHina NarutoHinata. I Did not write this, it is by Soundless Steps who took it down 21/12/08. I reposted it as it is an awesome story.


**Who is My Type?**

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY SOUNDLESS STEPS WHO TOOK IT DOWN. AS A FAN OF HIS WORK, I PUT IT BACK UP. I DID NOT WRITE THIS NOR HAVE I MADE ANY CHANGES**

Underlined speech is thought.

_Italicized speech signifies emphasis put on words or a change in tone. You should be able to figure it out from the choice of words and the character._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Words-with-dashes-between-them-consistently-signify-when-a-character-is-talking-too-fast-to-understand.

**Bold words are author notes.**

_**I may …create-something.. improvised-by- … combining-the.. above.**_

**This is my first story and will be a two-shot. The idea for this short story just came to me. Tell me what you think but don't be an idiot about it. I will accept anonymous reviews in this and all of my stories.**

A blond blue eyed teenager with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks walked through the streets of his home village. On his forehead was the usual Konoha forehead protector held in place by a black cloth. He wore a jumpsuit with black on the sleeves, above the chest, around the zipper, and on the hem. The rest including the pants were a dull orange. He looked at the ground intently with his eyelids half closed in a sad and thoughtful expression. This was Naruto Uzumaki bummed out from _another_ failed attempt at asking his long time crush, Sakura Haruno, out on a date.

He released a long drawn out sigh. It has been three years since he has returned to Konoha from his long term training trip with Jiraiya or as Naruto still liked to call him, Ero-sennin. He still missed the old lecher. Akatsuki had been completely destroyed in its foolish attempt to capture him within his own village. That doesn't mean that the village didn't suffer a few losses of its own. Luckily, not many of his personal friends died. Among them were Kiba Inuzuka who was too brash, Sai who was finally making progress on showing actual emotion, and Sasuke Uchiha who was fighting for the Akatsuki.

Naruto was forced to fight Sasuke, Pein, and Madara. If it weren't for the power of Susano'o given to him by Itachi, Naruto knew he would have lost. Madara was caught completely off guard and intangible or not, was first to be sealed away by the Sakenagi Tachi. **Sake Cutter Long sword.** Pein being ignorant to the jutsu's abilities and overconfident in his own strength, charged straight forward, causing him to be sealed away along with his copies. Sasuke being more wary avoided the sword but got killed nether less when he tried to use his strongest Chidori against the Rasenshuriken. This was nearly a year ago.

With all of his major threats gone including Kabuto/Orochimaru who he killed in a random encounter half a year ago, All Naruto had left to do was train to become the next Hokage and take on all the missions given to him. Due to his performance in the battle, Naruto was instantly promoted from chunin to jonin, causing him to be the third within his age group to become jonin after Neji Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Of course this didn't last long as he was not the only one to be promoted, just the first. His fellow young jonin included everyone from his age group excluding Shikamaru Nara who wanted to remain a chunin teacher. He later realized that dealing with children to be far more _troublesome_ than he expected, and accepted the position making him last to be jonin.

At this point, he revealed his foxy secret to all of his friends that he had sealed within him the very Kyūbi that attacked the village at his birth. Each of their eyes widened in surprise excluding Shino and Shikamaru who had figured it out for themselves. In the end, they all have gotten used to the knowledge, some faster than others.

There was _something else _that Naruto has been trying to work on during all the time he has had to relax with absolutely _no_ success. _That_ was romance. No matter how many times he has tried to ask Sakura out, she refused him. If he asked twice in a row, she usually hit him, _hard_. She had quickly gotten over Sasuke's death considering Naruto was defending his own life. She was _unattached_. And she was very friendly with him, _unless he is asking her out_. Naruto could not understand why she would not go out with him. This was the reason he was so bummed out.

During his silent trek, Naruto noticed one of his friends walking in his direction. He wore a large grey overcoat with the hood up, covering his hair. Under it he wore another coat with a high collar that covered everything below the middle of his nose. Covering half of his exposed face was a Konoha forehead protector just like Naruto's and small black pair of goggles covering his eyes completely. Covering his lower half was a pair of slightly baggy black pants that stopped at the shins. Between that and the black sandals that showed only his toes were tightly tied bandages. This was the second of the young jonin, Shino Aburame.

Forgetting his previous woes, Naruto ran forward waving. "Hey there Shino, how have you been?" Naruto continued to run towards Shino who as far as Naruto knew, was looking directly at him with a strange intent.

In his usual monotone voice, Shino said, "Good. May I ask what was troubling you?"

Naruto was immediately taken aback by the sudden and completely unexpected question. "N-nothings the matter. What makes you think that something is wrong?" It only took a few seconds of Shino staring down the blond before he let himself hunch over slightly and cave. "Do you promise not to laugh?" After seeing Shino's slight nod, Naruto realized that the only time he has seen Shino _ever_ laugh was on the mission where he received a poison that _forced_ him to laugh. Naruto was sure Shino was the _only_ one that wouldn't laugh at his predicament. "I tried to ask out Sakura-chan out again only for her to say no again. No matter how hard I try, she won't go out with me."

As usual, Shino remained completely emotionless on the outside, but inside his head, the gears were turning ferociously for just a few seconds, trying to find a way to use this info. Before the moment of silence became noticeable to Naruto, Shino spoke. "Do you think it is plausible that Sakura-san is not your actual preference? There is a variety of females, all of them contrasting in some way but still possessing distinguishable personalities. You could understand your actual preference from a list of distinguishable personalities I have identified."

Naruto looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Ano, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Before I start, I would like to ask you if you would like to accompany me in a training session with Hinata-san? That way I can explain it to you on our way there."

Naruto smiled widely. "Hai, I would love to train with you two." His expression became questioning as he looked at the Aburame intensely. "Why are you training with Hinata?"

"We train together so we never forget Kiba. Don't you perform similar activities in remembrance?"

Naruto closed his eyes thoughtfully as he remembered all the things he has done in order to remember his lost sensei. Naruto spoke in a very somber tone. "Hai, I do." A few moments later, he pumped his left fist into the air excitedly as he said, "What are we waiting here for? Let's get this show on the road."

As they began to walk to the training area, Shino began to speak. "First I will tell you about women that are shallow. What they look for in another is very simple and based only what that man can do for them. Because of this, they usually go for those who are exceptionally handsome, wealthy, or powerful. They in general care very little about the one they are with and will drop him if he loses his value. You have seen these women before in the form of fan-girls. The best way for you to get one of these women is to fulfill your promise to become Hokage."

Naruto's expression became sour as he realized the potential annoyance of all those women chasing after him. "Maybe I shouldn't become Hokage after all, or at least until after I'm married."

"I take it you don't want a shallow type." Shino didn't even bother looking at Naruto's nod. "The second kind is the aggressive type. These are prone to anger, yelling, and violence and are also very proud. When they are dealing with a male they like, they are far more controlled but you can expect that to be gone somewhere down the relationship. Although they hide it well, they are quite capable of being gentle. The best way to gain their affection is to first gain their respect. Strangely enough, the Nara, a very lazy and laid back group of men, appear to have a preference for this type of women."

Naruto laughed loudly. "Well I guess that explains why Shikamaru is with Temari." He once again donned a thoughtful expression. "An aggressive girl sounds a lot better than a shallow one but I am getting sick of getting hit or yelled at for nearly _everything_ I do."

Shino nodded and picked up the pace which Naruto kept up with. "The third type is the independent type. They are strong willed and do not let much get to them. They also posses a strong desire to be useful. As such, they will usually go for men that they can be useful to. It doesn't hurt if that guy impresses her. They are capable of being like an aggressive type but are far less prone to those traits. They can also be just the opposite displaying unwavering kindness to the target of her affections. These personalities I have told you about can also apply to men. I would say that you are an independent type."

Naruto nodded in agreement with that last statement. "I guess an independent type would be good. It would be nice to have someone like me to be with."

Shino frowned slightly which was completely unnoticed under his high collar as he slowed down his pace a bit. "Hai, but when independents are concerned, too much similarity could cause conflict between the two and eventual separation."

Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms. "That wouldn't do any good."

The pair has left behind the buildings of the village in favor of the surrounding trees signaling that they are getting close to the training field.

Shino slowed his pace down further. "The last personality trait I will explain to you is the shy type. They are usually if not always, quiet and reserved. Few things can spark anger or frustration from them. One of those things is if a male they have affections for does not realize or return those feelings. When around a male of their affections, they usually become nervous or anxious. If this male talks to her or she tries to talk to him, those feelings get worse and become evident in her face becoming redder from blushing. She will also lose the ability to speak coherently due to her nervousness and will begin stuttering. If her affections are exceptionally strong, she may lose consciousness at physical contact or close proximity to him. Because of these traits, she will find it difficult to admit her feelings to him. Should she get in a relationship with this male, she will try her hardest to make him happy with little concern for what she needs or wants. She would gladly give her whole life to him or give it up for him. She would be gentle as possible, rarely if ever getting angry at him. Even if she gets angry, she would never dare hit him for fear of losing him. She would remain completely loyal to the relationship for its entire duration. Unfortunately, if a shy girl is unable to be with the male she has fallen for; she may never be able to move on, remaining alone her entire life. There is no best way to gain the affections of a shy girl. The only way is to be exactly who you truly are and hope that she finds those traits endearing. Unfortunately, there are those who fake their personalities in order to take advantage of these women."

Naruto stared at Shino completely entranced by the Aburame's description of the shy type. All he has ever wanted was a good family. He felt that if he were to make a choice, it would be the forth one. He wouldn't want to take advantage of someone like that but would love nothing more than a kind and gentle wife. This probably had something to do with the fact that he has experience so much neglect and physical pain in his young life that he wants to get as much of the opposite as possible.

As he continued his walk with Shino, Naruto could not help but notice a nagging in the back of his head brought on by the recent personality description. If he were to describe it, it would be like an idea in his head trying furiously to break through a mental block put up by his ignorance and stupidity.

As Naruto pondered that thought, Shino decided to speak up. "We should hurry up as to not keep Hinata-san waiting." He ran forward as the blond followed.

It only took them a few seconds to arrive at the training field where one female teenager waited. She had silky midnight blue hair that came down to her mid-back and framed the side of her face nicely. Her eyes were pupil-less and cream colored with the slightest tint of lavender. Worn around her neck was a Konoha forehead protector looking exactly like the ones the others were wearing. Over a barely seen fishnet shirt was a light jacket that was white at the shoulders, sleeves, and hood and dark lavender over her body and wrist. Covering most of her legs was a pair of loose dark blue pants with bandages on the upper portion of her right leg. Her black sandals covered only the soles, ankle, and a two inch area behind the toes.

Naruto quickly ran up to her and smiled one of his big smiles. "Hey Hinata, are you ready to train." Seeing her blush, the blond felt the mental block in his head crack some.

"N-N-Naruto-kun. Y-your tr-training with u-us t-today."

He felt the mental block crack again but dismissed it for another, _dumber_ idea in his head. "Hey Hinata, your not sick or anything. Your face is looking a little red."

Hinata knew full well what was coming next but was too shocked by his sudden appearance in the private training sessions she usually has with just Shino. Just as she expected, his hand was on her forehead and his face was an inch from hers. No amount of the willpower she trained herself to have was _even_ close to enough in order to maintain consciousness at this point.

Naruto instinctively caught her as she fell, wrapping his arms around the middle of her head and back. When he fixed his piercing blue eyes on her now red face, the mental block that has been bugging him for the past minuet shattered completely. Years of Hinata's blushing, stuttering, and fainting bombarded his brain all at once. Only now does he finally realize what it all meant. All of his previous theories sounded amazingly idiotic to the simple truth he realizes now. Two large tears collected on the edges of his eyes and fell upon the Hyuga's jacket after he blinked. He was hurt by the pain he was sure he put her through. The only thing that mattered was confirming his suspicions and then making up for all of the lost time if he should be correct.

He shifted her in his arms so that he was holding her bridal style with her head bent forward, hiding her face from Naruto's view. He turned around to face the Aburame with the most somber expression his face has ever exhibited. "Shino?" He took in a deep breath. "Am I the only one who Hinata behaves this way around?"

Shino nodded. "Hai, you are the only one."

"You knew the entire time about her feeling this way about me."

He nodded again. "Hai, me and nearly everyone else as well"

"_But_, what about the demon?"

This time Shino shook his head side to side. "If anything, it heightened her attraction."

Hinata subconsciously decided at this to bring her arms up and snuggle into Naruto's chest, causing him to blush deeply. His blush lightened as he got lost in what little of her face he could see. "I will make up for my ignorance. I promise, Hinata-chan."

**One and a half years later**

Naruto and Hinata kissed in front of a large group. He was wearing a tux. She wore a simple white kimono. Every male was dressed the same way as Naruto while all the females were dressed in kimono in a variety of solid colors. Everyone from the village that Naruto or Hinata personally liked was there; friends, family, and sensei. There wasn't a single person missing from the joyous occasion. Everyone there, excluding Naruto and Hinata, was thinking the _exact_ same thing. "It's _about_ time they got married."

Up in the best man position was none other than Shino Aburame. Although he was still wearing the goggles, most were still surprised to see him without the massive coat. Another thing that surprised everyone was that he was the best man when they expected it to be Rock Lee, Naruto's best friend. When they asked him about it, Naruto said, "This wouldn't have happened without him.

In the maid of honor position wearing a light pink kimono was Sakura Haruno. This also surprised most considering Naruto's previous crush on the girl. The truth behind the main reason for her continuously rejecting Naruto's requests for dates was for Hinata. This was made very clear to the couple when the pink haired girl confronted the blond about not asking her out for two weeks. When he told her that he was dating Hinata she hit him on his head hard enough to leave behind a large bump, before yelling at him. "YOU BAKA, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO FIGURE IT OUT."

The first date for the pair was actually a challenge. I took Naruto three attempts to ask Hinata out on their first date. The first two failed because she was in such disbelief that she fainted each time. The third time, she only just managed consciousness long enough to say yes before she keeled over. It was a month before they could even kiss without her losing it. The addition of tongue took _another_ half month. _Even_ proposal took a few tries before she could say yes. They decided to have the wedding six months after engagement so she could get used to the idea of them marrying.

There also was the eventuality of them having to explain the relationship to Hinata's father, _Hiashi Hyuga_. Both were extraordinarily nervous about the meeting, **Understatement.** As it turned out, Hiashi was perfectly happy to have the boy who was disputably the _strongest_ jonin within Konoha as a potential son-in-law. He still scared Naruto like a father should.

The wedding continued to the reception where it finally came time to give out wedding presents. Ino gave makeup. Choji gave ramen coupons. Shikamaru gave a used shogi board most likely because he was too lazy to buy one. Tenten gave lots of weapons. Neji with the permission of the Hyuga clan gave Hyuga training scrolls. Lee gave training weights along with his sensei, Might Guy. The Konohamaru corps did the same as Choji. Shizune gave them a vase for decoration which Hinata loved because of its lavender color and the floral patterns printed in a light orange. Shino gave scrolls on child rearing. Kurenai gave the same thing as Shino except it was written from personal experience. She also offered to be godmother to which Hinata instantly accepted. Iruka offered to pay for an Ichiraku Ramen lunch with the soon to be born kids once a month, a present everyone agreed would be the most expensive. He also offered to be godfather to which Naruto instantly accepted.

The next person who came up to Naruto was the current Hokage, Tsunade. "What did you get us Tsunade Obaa-chan?"

Ignoring the comment because the occasion, she smiled warmly at her fellow blond. "You are going to have to wait until after your honeymoon before you receive it."

Hinata took a look at her pouting husband then another at the imposing woman. "I am sure it will be a _fine_ present Tsunade-sama."

Naruto grudgingly accepted that he was going to have to wait as Tsunade left, making way for the next person, Kakashi Hatake. He gave Naruto a small box as his eyes curve into a broad U-shape. "_Make sure you use it on your honeymoon_." Naruto could not help but catch his old sensei's suggestive tone and his perverted giggle, causing him to blushed at the potential contents.

The next person to approach the married couple was Sakura. All she had in her hand was a single sheet of paper. She handed it to Naruto with a happy smile. Naruto looked at the folded up paper with curious eyes. "What is this Sakura?"

"Take a look and find out, but make sure you don't show Hinata until _after _you make use of it."

Both were confused about why Sakura would say that but figured that she would have her reasons. Naruto unfolded the paper and looked at it with an ever deepening blush. Before Hinata could try to find out what her husband was blushing at, he refolded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. "S-S-Sakura, is th-this for real?"

"Hai it is, down to the _last millimeter_. It really wasn't that hard for _me _to do."

Naruto's blush deepened until it resembled a Hinata blush. Hinata became extraordinarily curious about what could cause her Naruto to not only blush that deeply but also stutter. The only clue she had was that it had something to do with measurements and it was something that was easy for Sakura to acquire or make. "Ano, Naruto-kun. D-do you think you can tell me what Sakura-san gave you?"

Naruto began to wave his arms in front of himself defensively while facing his wife. "I-I think we should do what Sakura asked, okay."

"Hai, I guess that would be okay for now but I want you to show me eventually."

Naruto sighed in relief as the last person approached the couple to give them the last present, Yamato aka Tenzō. He handed them a fairly large sheet of paper that looked ready to be folded up. When the couple looked at it, they noticed that it was a map of area surrounding Konoha. A small area no more than one and a half miles north-northwest of the village was circled. Both looked up at Yamato and asked the question on their minds simultaneously. "What is this?"

Yamato smiled at them kindly. "It's your honeymoon." At their confused expressions, he began his explanation. "I went there and made you a cabin for you to have a nice private honeymoon. It has three bedrooms each with a large bed, two toilets complete with plumbing, and a kitchen attached to a living room. I also added a hot spring bath. The two of you are free to use it any time, not just this once."

The wide-eyed Hinata was shocked into silence by the amazing gift while Naruto became excited. "Wow Yamato-sensei, you didn't have to spend _this_ much on us. I know I said you were cheap but this really makes up for that, arigato."

Yamato laughed as he continued smiling. "I'm still cheap. It was Kakashi-sempai that paid for all of the additions. I just built the place, and it didn't cost me a single yen."

"Naniii, Kakashi-sensei bought all of that. That is defiantly a lot better than whatever was in that box he gave me."

With all of the presents passed out, the reception continued. They performed all of the usual traditions excluding the garter toss to the dismay of some of the men. For the bouquet toss, it was Tenten who caught it which Lee blushed at considering he was going to propose to her when the married couple left on their honeymoon. Eventually the party had to end which happened at 18:50 in the evening. Without any hesitation, the newlyweds left out of the northern village gate making a beeline for their new cabin. When they could see it just a few minuets later, they slowed down to a walking speed as they mentally prepared themselves for what happens on all honeymoons.

Underlined speech is thought.

_Italicized speech signifies emphasis put on words or a change in tone. You should be able to figure it out from the choice of words and the character._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Words-with-dashes-between-them-consistently-signify-when-a-character-is-talking-too-fast-to-understand.

**Bold words are author notes. (Ones like this are responses to what people think of my story.)**

_**I may …create-something.. improvised-by- … combining-the.. above.**_

**(Okay, two reviews and six favs and alerts. I guess that as a new writer I shouldn't have expected more. Oh well, time will tell if people truly like me as a writer.)**

**This is the second chapter of my story. I will release a third chapter as a response to reviews a week later only if I feel a need to respond, so make them good.**

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at a log cabin big enough for a small family. Naruto was actually _behind_ the nervous Hinata studying every detail of the present he received from Sakura. It was an amazingly detailed diagram of Hinata's _private_ area, strait from the source. Naruto figured Sakura was able to get it using her mastery of medical ninjutsu while Hinata was unconscious in the hospital after one of her more dangerous missions. The usual hospital dresses would have just made acquiring this info even easier for Sakura. It also didn't hurt that she was third in command in the hospital behind Shizune as well.

It showed everything, outside and inside. Every single part was identified and drawn in high detail. The upper picture had above it in bold letters, 'Hinata's vulva.' Each part was clearly marked with a number corresponding with written info below the detailed image. The number one on the image had two lines going to the outermost portion of the vulva. The info for this said only the parts name, 'The Labia Majora.' The number two also had two lines pointing to a pair of skin folds near the opening. This was labeled as 'The Labia Minora.' The entrance had a three over it and was labeled as 'The Hymen' with an additional note. 'It shouldn't get in the way because of damage due to her ninja career. She's still a virgin though.' Near the top of the image was dot in red ink with a four near it. This was labeled as 'The Clitoris' with an additional note. 'Focus on this spot, she'll love it.'

It didn't end there as there was another image below the notes. This was a simple two-dimensional drawing labeled 'Hinata's vagina.' Sakura must have felt it unnecessary to add the reproductive organs deeper within Hinata's body as the drawing was only four inches long. The leftmost portion had a five labeling it as 'The Opening.' Three inches from this point was a red ink line making up one third an inch of the upper walls with a six near it labeling it as 'The G-spot' with another additional note. 'Hinata is very lucky. There is only about a one in three chance of any girl having a g-spot. You can even reach it with your bare hands. I wish I was that lucky. _Enjoy_.'

Naruto knew most of this stuff thanks to his perverted sensei Jiraiya teaching him how to please a woman. It was really more like forced as the old man refused to train to blond until he gave the pervert a written report on how to please a woman based on what Jiraiya had told him, including the things only he could do. It only took him only a day to do this. In a way, the old may did get them a present. "I am going to put _everything_ you taught me to use tonight Ero-sennin. I guess you were right when you said I'd thank you. Arigato Ero-sennin."

Hinata looked back at her husband noticing him putting up the very sheet of paper he got from Sakura. He smiled brightly at her, causing the butterflies in her stomach to flap around more actively. She, like him, knew full well what was going to happen that night. This knowledge alone was making her body prepare itself for what's to come. She felt uncomfortably warm in the pit of her stomach and her panties were already getting a little wet. She hope that she would be able to maintain consciousness through the very event she has been wanting to happen ever since Kurenai gave her the talk at fourteen years of age. She had to admit that Kurenai's talk was far more comfortable and informative than the one from her father at _ten_ years old, _before she even had her first period yet_.

They reached the cabin shortly and waited at the door nervously. Naruto took the first initiative and turned smooth wooden knob to open the door. He stood outside as he held it open for his very beautiful wife who hesitantly entered as her heart began to beat at a even faster rate, pushing blood up to her face. Naruto immediately followed after her as his own heart rate increased.

They found themselves inside a hotel style living room with a simple couch and a coffee table. Outside a sliding glass door, they could see the light haze of steam coming from a hot springs separated from the outside world from all four sides and split in two by tall wooden pillars with open hallways for an entrance on each side. Fused to the left side of the living room, was a kitchen with a full sized fridge, stove, sink, cupboards, and a table. Two hallways were on each side of the house. The one to their left had three doors most likely for two of the bedrooms and a toilet. The right side hallway had two doors for the last toilet and bedroom. In an unspoken agreement, they removed their shoes and walked to the right with quickening heart rates.

The room had a nice double sized bed, two bedside coffee tables with a lamp on both and an alarm clock on the nearest one, a closet, and a dresser. The bed had an extra set of sheets near it for a reason the newlyweds were able to instantly figure out, causing their blush to deepen. Naruto took a deep breath causing his face to loose its extra color as he pulled out the box he received from Kakashi Hatake with a sneaking suspicion of what it was. When he opened it, the blond took out a bottle that confirmed his suspicion with a light blush. He put it back into the box as to avoid letting his already nervous wife see it. "Hinata-chan would most likely faint if she saw this on _this _night." He went to set the box on a coffee table that had the alarm clock on it. The clock's time read 19:00.

Being the one to take the initiative as usual, Naruto removed his tie and his coat and threw them into the closet where he saw a pair of large bath robes he was hoping would be left unused for the entirety of the honeymoon. He turned towards his wife with his loving blue eyes and smiled, causing her to become weaker in the knees. He approached her then wrapped his right hand around her head and his left around her waist as he pulled her into a loving kiss. Hinata brought both her hands to one of Naruto's marked cheeks.

Hinata's legs were holding only a fraction of her own weight up as her soon to be lover pulled her towards the bed. Naruto turned around as he held his wife in his loving embrace, causing _her_ to be the one closest to the bed. Not even bothering with any forewarning, the blond pushed his tongue into Hinata's awaiting mouth. Both tongues were fully extended not fighting for dominance but dancing smoothly within the other's mouth. As Hinata's wet appendage slipped under his own, Naruto folded his tongue back then licked the top of hers forcefully causing a shiver down her spine and a near silent moan to rise from her throat.

He continued to push her back until her legs came in contact with the edges of the bed. With one final push, they both fell onto the neat unused bed not allowing gravity to separate their tongue tango. Their landing pulled in the once taut covers towards their bodies, causing them to be creased for the first time ever.

Naruto continued to taste his wife's saliva as he brought his right hand out from behind her head. Both hands then went to each side of the bow that made up a part of the sash around Hinata's waist. In two smooth movements, he undid the bow and used his left to throw the silken cloth behind him to be forgotten for the night like the rest of their cloths will soon be. Hinata brought her hands down from her loves cheeks so she could undo the buttons of his white shirt. Naruto used his right hand to pull the lower part of the beauty's kimono apart so that a vertical area of the center of her body was exposed showing her pure white undergarments.

It was then that Hinata decided to realize the gravity of their situation. There she lay, with her body more exposed to Naruto than it ever has been. **She wears one-pieces with lace when she swims.** Naruto was above her with a white unbuttoned dress shirt and pitch black dress pants. "Tonight's the night. We're having sex for the _first_ time."

Her vision became blurry and her eyes became glazed as she stopped kissing the blond back. Naruto notice the signs quickly and subconsciously activated that quick thinking instinct that has save his life and defeated powerful opponents on countless occasions. He pulled away from her and pressed his fingers in-between her ribs. The response happened instantly as Hinata began laughing at the sudden pressure. It didn't last long but was enough for her to regain focus. "Are you feeling better Nata-chan?"

Hinata smiled at Naruto and released a short giggle that was music to his ears. Unknown to the blond, she began her right hand up until it was right next to his neck. Without warning, she began to press her soft fingers into his exposed neck causing him to bring his left shoulder up and fall face down upon her midriff. She continued until she got him to laugh. "I am feeling much better _now _Ruto-kun"

Naruto used his arms to push himself up so that he could look into the entrancing pools of pale lavender that he could hardly get enough of. Ever since he learned of the ink haired girls feelings, he could not help but be trapped by the overwhelming calm those eyes cast upon him. He puffed out his lower lip in a pout. "That wasn't fair Nata-chan."

Hinata released another melodically giggle as her eyes shimmered with her overwhelming feelings of adoration and love. Naruto never failed to maintain the childishness in his personality which was one of the things that drew her to him in the first place. She moved her right hand from his shoulder and back to the back of his head. "I know, but how about we just go back to where we left off." She pulled his lips into her own as all reservations and doubts flew from her mind for the remainder of the night.

Hinata sat up, forcing Naruto to place all his weight on the floor. The blond brought his hands up to his wife's collarbones and slid his fingers under the delicate cloth. Understanding his intentions, she put her arms strait out behind herself allowing her husband to slide the pure white kimono off her body without breaking the kiss. With a single toss, Hinata sent the dress through the air so that it would land on top of its sash. The exact same thing happened again but it instead was the removal of Naruto's shirt.

They continued to kiss endlessly, opening their mouths periodically for respiration but keeping their tongues in constant contact. Starting at the shoulders, Naruto began to gently glide his fingers across Hinata's seemingly delicate silky skin, barely even touching her. This produced a light tickling sensation that gave her once pure white panties a small grey spot from being soaked in her natural lubricating juices. Never going past or touching the bra strap, Naruto continued to move his fingers against her skin.

Eventually, small parts of Hinata's body began to twitch ever so slightly including her teeth. Feeling the almost unnoticeable pressure on his tongue, Naruto began to softly scratch away the tickling sensation, replacing it with a feeling of relief.

Feeling ready but still slightly nervous, Naruto decided to take it to the next step. His hands slid down Hinata's upper back until they came in contact with their target. The blond was happy to find that the only thing keeping the bra over her soon to be free mounds was a set of three push buttons. With the first soft click, Naruto took another chance to lick the top of his wife's tongue making her heart rate quicken and her spine shiver. With the second click, he closed most of what remaining space was between him and her luscious body. As soon as the last button was undone, he tossed the constraining garment into the ever growing pile of cloths.

Free of their prison, Hinata's assets sagged slightly but remained mostly firm. Cold air nipped against the newly exposed skin bringing to attention how sweaty she was getting from the passionate event. She placed her right and left hands on Naruto's head and back respectively as she let gravity pull them both back onto the bed. Both could feel the blonde's weight reshaping Hinata's breasts slightly as hard nipples gave him a slight poke.

Naruto lifted his body, allowing those firm pillows to assume their original shape. He then grabbed Hinata's legs at the joints and climbed upon the bed, bringing her with him. Now her near naked body lay completely on the bed as her husband rested his weight on his knees, her legs between them. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before unbuttoning Naruto's black pants and dropping the zipper to the bottom. Hinata decided to fall back down at this point leaving the rest to be done by her husband.

Naruto decided at this time to admire the beauty that he had been _so_ lucky to gain the affections of. Her long midnight blue hair was splayed in all directions. Those pale lavender pools projected all of the love and desire Hinata possessed into his own cerulean irises. All of that porcelain skin appeared completely luminescent. Her arms were over her hair and wrapped around her head with each hand holding onto an elbow, putting her hairless pits and more importantly, her breast, on display. Those captivating mounds rose from her chest smoothly as not a bit of her flawless skin seemed stretched by their development. In the dead center of each extension was a pert pink nipple that held his gaze as long as her eyes did. Eventually he began to look at her whole body admiring her hourglass figure that almost any girl would kill to have if they didn't already have it. His eyes then focused on a smaller point and traveled down to her snow white panties with a light grey spot in the center that he was sure was not there before. He decided to leave them be for now.

Hinata meanwhile was blushing at the admiration and fighting the reflex to bring her hands down and cover her exposed chest when he began staring _so_ intently at them. Her nervousness increased further as she noticed him transfixed upon the last article of clothing she was wearing. "He's taking them off." She was surprised when instead; Naruto snapped his head up and refocused his eyes on hers. He leaned down towards her face slowly and smoothly. Anticipating a kiss, Hinata closed her eyes and wet her lips.

He once again surprised her by landing his lips just between her lips and her jawbone. Hinata's eyes barely opened just in time to see Naruto move down to the jawbone and begin suckling on the skin. She closed her eyes again and leaned her head back, exposing her neck. Naruto understood the action and continued to perform suction kisses four times down the neck, four more across her collarbone, and six down her body and breast, while Hinata hummed to each of the sensations.

His left hand came upon her right breast at the same time his lips encircled the other's nipple. Naruto pressed the middle of his palm down on the nipple allowing his fingers to feel the muscles around the mound's base. He began to suckle like a hungry baby as he periodically licked the tip and the surrounding area and squeezing the breast gently with his other hand. The left hand performed a deep breast massage never being too rough and leaving no part of the tipped dome untouched. The blond then performed the same treatment of suckling and massaging with mirrored positions causing Hinata to start breathing audibly.

Naruto straitened his body allowing his hands to come down to his pants and pull them down his thighs. He then brought his elbows to Hinata's sides to hold up his weight. Starting from the top Naruto kissed down his wife's cleavage as he used his toes to remove his pants one leg at a time. By time he had kissed every part of the crevice, Naruto accurately used his leg to throw his pants into the clothes pile.

Hinata looked past Naruto's hair and body to look at the boxers he was wearing. They were colored with large vertical black and dark orange strips which she giggled at. "I guess it wouldn't be _my _Naruto-kun if he wasn't wearing orange _somewhere_." By time that thought was finished, the blond reached her bellybutton and stopped at the small opening. He encircled it with his lips before driving the tip of his tongue in. Hinata squirmed at the sensation of his appendage completely filling the small hole before it began making her laugh. "St-stop, I-I'm ti-ticklish."

Their eyes locked once again and Naruto smiled his foxy grin. Before she could react, Hinata could feel her husband's tongue mercilessly swirling inside her navel while holding her down by the waist. The legs couldn't move much because of the blond resting most of his weight on them but her upper body began flailing uncontrollably in laughter, causing her exposed breast to move up, down, left, right, and every other possible direction randomly which Naruto watched with upturned eyes. Hinata suddenly sat up forcing Naruto off her midsection. She grabbed him by the cheeks and jawbone and pulled his blue eyes level with her pale lavender ones while smiling seductively at him. "_Stop that_, don't you think it is time for you to go down further."

Catching the meaning easily, Naruto pushed his wife down slowly while simultaneously massaging both breast and pinching the nipples between his front knuckles, causing her small pleasure. As soon as Hinata hit the bed, his hands left her mounds and glided down her body causing a light tickling sensation until they reached the final piece of cloth she wore. He looked into her eyes again with a questioning gaze only to receive a nod in return. Naruto moved his legs in-between hers allowing Hinata to raise them strait up. The blond began standing up while holding onto the panties firmly.

As that last garment was removed, Hinata looked at the tent that pulled the boxer's elastic away from Naruto's waist. With a hasty guess, she placed his length at around seven and a half inches. Both easily took notice of her wetness, Naruto by the slick fluids on the panties and Hinata by the rush of cooled air. By time the garment reached the pile, Hinata's legs were back down and Naruto was back on his knees, but closer to the bed's edge. Hinata was now entirely sure of what was next so she closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and relaxed her body completely, wanting all her focus on the sensations to come.

He brought his lips down just below the navel, his elbows next to Hinata's legs allowing his hands to grip her cheeks. In three kisses he reached the waist at which time he rose up, his hands still in place. He looked down admiring his wife's hairless womanhood. Her legs were not very spread so what he now knew as the labia majora was hiding the pink skin underneath from view. Ignoring this fact for the time being, Naruto brought his head back down and began to kiss all the moistened skin around the tiny fissure. With every kiss, his tongue protruded from his mouth and pressed down forcefully on the skin in an effort to lap up the thin layer of sweet fluid, causing Hinata to smile from the light pleasure. When he finished circumnavigating the area, Naruto lifted his head and licked his lips.

The blond removed his hands from his wife's cheeks and placed them on her knees. He slowly spread her legs until Hinata's vulva became completely exposed. Naruto had to admit that Sakura's drawing was indeed very accurate. Most of the newly exposed skin was a light pink with the center being a solid pink. He came down again and starting from the upper right, ran his tongue against all the skin between the labia with clockwise movement, causing his wife to smile even wider and breathe a little harder.

Naruto closed his eyes and withdrew his tongue back into his mouth so he could enjoy Hinata's taste completely. He then opened his eyes and took notice of a small nub the same pink as his wife's opening. Naruto smirked deviously as a last second idea took over his mind. **It **_**really was **_**a last second idea of mine.**

Naruto shut his eyes again as his tongue slipped out to touch her opening lightly. He then brought his lips down around the spot so he could suckle on it. This made it easier for him to run his oral appendage up and down the spot gently, spending four seconds for each complete movement. Hinata was breathing in exact time with Naruto's tongue, inhaling with upward movement and exhaling with downward movement. She failed to notice him pressing his face more forcefully into her sex with each passing second.

When he felt that he was pressed down hard enough, Naruto brought his chin slightly closer to his neck along with the rest of his face while still keeping his mouth around Hinata's pinkness. With a thrust of his tongue and an upward twitch of his head, Naruto made Hinata gasp and open her eyes from the sudden entrance into her opening and the even more sudden stimulation of her clitoris by her husband's nose. He pulled his head up so that their eyes could meet. "Is something wrong Nata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head side to side slightly for a second. "N-no Ruto-kun. It was good."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled widely. "Arigato Nata-chan. _The plan was a success_." Hinata moved her head back to its previous position as Naruto did with his while holding the sides of her pelvis firmly. His blond head moved spasmodically as his nose constantly stimulated Hinata's clitoris and his tongue explored every part of her vagina it could reach. Hinata's lips remained in a wide grin as she continued to breathe deeply and audibly. Naruto's nose struck that pink nub countless times from every direction.

Moments later, Naruto pulled his head away from Hinata's womanhood gaining a groan in response. Not wanting to disappoint his wife, his right hand left her side and glided against her skin to reach her moist warmth. The middle and pointer fingers positioned themselves at her entrance. They slowly entered, giving Hinata some of the pleasure from before. Naruto continued his manual entrance, making sure to push against the walls of her vagina. When his fingers were completely buried, the blond brought his head down so his chin touched his hand. With an upward thrust of both his fingers and his tongue, he hit both of her sensitive spots at once causing her sit up a bit to release a gasp and open her eyes again. Realizing it as a good sign, Naruto did it again receiving only a sharp prepared breath in response.

Hinata moved back to her previous position resigning herself to her husband actions. Naruto orally attacked her clitoris in every way including by pressure and suction while at the same time his fingers massaged the upper vaginal wall constantly. Hinata's hands were spread away from her grabbing the sheets in a vice grip and her mouth was open allowing deep breaths. In just a few short seconds, both notice Hinata's muscles beginning to tighten. Knowing the signs, Naruto doubled the speed of both his tongue and fingers. Only a few seconds passed before the increased stimulation activated her orgasm, causing her to gasp with a high pitched tone and her eyelids to twitch. The fluids released landed mostly on Naruto's chin and hand. He sucked the sweet juice off his hand then used it to collect what was dripping off his chin.

When Naruto finished lapping up the fluids from himself, he went down to the source in hopes for more. He licked his wife's vulva greedily causing her to gasp and twitch when she realized that the sensations were far more intense post orgasm. While he was focused on her sex, Hinata sat up and grabbed the sides of her husbands yellow head, interrupting his feast. She brought him up as his eyes stayed on defining womanly features until he reached eye level. Without prompting, their lips met allowing Hinata to taste some of her own essence. They fell down with Naruto on top as they kissed each other gently.

With her husband on top of her completely, Hinata could feel his rod pressed against her leg through his striped boxers. She pushed Naruto up by the shoulders breaking their kiss and gaining a confused glance from him. She stared at him with loving eyes and smiled sweetly. "I think it's my turn Ruto-kun."

His eyes widened in surprise as he was not expecting her to do that. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Hai, let me make you feel what I felt." Naruto let himself to be under Hinata's control as they sat up and switched positions, led by her hands at his waist. Now it was Hinata sitting between _his_ legs with the height advantage, giving the blond the perfect angle to admire her assets. Her soft hands moved down not even an inch before finding the elastic of Naruto's boxers. She began to pull them off as soon as Naruto lifted his knees. Once the under shorts reached that point, he raised the rest of his legs allowing Hinata to slip them completely off and give the pile of clothes their final addition.

It was now Hinata's turn to do the admiring. Not only did she love his personality, but she had to admit that Naruto was among the finest of male specimens. Bright blue eyes and bright yellow caught your attention and reflected on his boundless energy. Every muscle was chiseled and well defined from head to toe. Those whisker marks and that wide grin gave the feeling that he knew how to get wild. As her eyes moved down to his manhood, she noticed the lightly colored hair and that she was off in her initial prediction of his size. With it exposed, she could tell that his penis was just over nine inches long with an average diameter of one and a half inches. "Any girl would _kill_ to take my place right now. Oh well, I'll just do this for everyone of them." She grinned at that thought.

Hinata moved forward and down until she could give her husband a teasing peck on the lips. Her hands remained fixed at Naruto's sides holding up her weight as she used her legs to move her body down his, planting kisses along the way. Both could fell her breast sliding against his body and his extension forced downward by her movements. As she continued down, they could feel his rod occupying the space of Hinata's cleavage. When she move enough so that pink mushroom shaped tip was between her breasts, Hinata brought in her shoulders causing her mounds to squeeze his length. Naruto released a quiet hum in appreciation for the action.

Hinata didn't have to move much farther to reach her target. She planned to give Naruto the exact same treatment she received a while back, hoping it would be just as effective. Faster than the blond could react, she trapped his legs between hers, pressed her breast more forcefully against his manhood, gripped his side firmly, and dove her tongue into his naval. Just like she hoped, Naruto jerked up and began laughing. Only his upper body could flail about as everything else was held firmly in place by Hinata's body in one of three ways.

When she felt he had enough, she stopped and looked up at her out of breath husband. Once his breathing was restored, Naruto looked down at Hinata's eyes and pouted. "That wasn't very fair Nata-chan."

She grinned at his childish response. "You did it to _me_. Besides, I am pretty sure you remember what happens next." Naruto grinned and held his position by putting his elbows behind him. Hinata raised herself back into a sitting position and move back. When she figured the distance to be about right, Hinata leaned forward until only a minuscule space separated his tip and her lips as her hair curtained the sides. Supporting her weight on her knees and left hand, Hinata grasped Naruto's rod just to find that her hand just barely fit around it. The skin was soft but when she gave it a squeeze, Hinata found that the only part that allows its movement and flexibility is the base.

Holding Naruto's girth still, Hinata kissed the tip hoping for a reaction only to be disappointed with silence. It was then that Naruto realized something. "She doesn't know what to do. I receive loads of lessons from Ero-sennin but she has had _nobody_ who would even be _willing_ to teach her. Should I fake it? _No_, I can't just lie to her like that. But I don't want her to doubt herself. _I got it_. I'll just make sure she knows when she does something good. She's got to do some things right, _I hope_."

Seeing that a light kiss isn't going to get much of a reaction, Hinata stuck out her tongue and licked the bottom of the pink head at which time Naruto hummed almost too quietly for her to hear. She continued her lick slowly up the head. Her husband's quiet humming became much more audible when the tip of her tongue entered the small slit at the very tip of his penis. Hearing that response, Hinata firmly held the rod still as she forcefully licked its top paying special attention to that tiny slit, causing louder groans. "WOW! That felt _real_ good. I _know_ Jiraiya didn't tell me about _that_. I got _lucky _with Hinata-chan."** Not entirely sure if that works with tongue but it does with something smooth and dry.**

When Naruto's hums lowered in volume, Hinata decided that she should change it up a bit. Her lips parted and wrapped completely around the pink head. Her head remained still as her lips and tongue did the only movement. She moved her lips along the bottom of Naruto's mushroom shaped cap as her tongue move along the circumference still paying more attention to that slit. When her husband's groaning rose from his throat, Hinata increased the intensity.

Wanting to get to the main event, Hinata dropped her head taking Naruto's rod into her mouth. She put as much pressure on his penis as she could without biting it as it slowly filled her oral cavity. With physical control only a shinobi could posses, Hinata ignored her gag reflex and continued until her lips reach her right hand that she would use to keep herself away from his pelvic hair. On her way down, Hinata notice that the groans have been replaced with hums.

On her way back up his length, Hinata began moving her tongue erratically turning Naruto's hums back into groans, but quieter than the previous ones. When she was up far enough, Hinata used her tongue to once again stimulate that small slit before quickly coming back down, earning her a louder groan. She really began to pick up the pace bobbing her head up and down, stopping at the top to give Naruto's sensitive spot a few licks. It was only a few seconds before the blond felt his muscles contracting. "Nata-chan, its coming."

In response, Hinata pulled her head up until only one inch of Naruto's rod remained in her mouth. She did everything she recently learned that would be possible from that position. When she felt the initial injection of fluid into her mouth, Hinata moved her tongue to the bottom of his cap giving her an optimal position to catch the semen. She was surprised to find that the taste was similar to if not exactly the same as what she tasted in Naruto's mouth after him licking her sex. As the blond ejaculated, Hinata rubbed the bottom of her husband's penis with her tongue.

In less than a second, Naruto's orgasm finished allowing him to realize that he was a lot more sensitive post-orgasm, causing his body to twitch a little. Hinata swallowed what was in her mouth with disappointment feeling that it was the last of it. She lifted her head from him but kept her hand in place for one final action. She squeezed the extension and started to pull her hand up along with his skin, gaining a minimum reaction from her husband. Hinata stopped when she notice a small glob white at the tip of the rod. Realizing how it got there, Hinata pumped Naruto's penis until she was completely sure it was completely devoid of semen. With a forceful lick, she removed the glob and targeted the slit again causing Naruto to groan due to his increased sensitivity.

Swallowing the morsel, Hinata sat up and looked at Naruto with a nervous expression. "W-was I any g-good Ruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled widely. "You're a natural Nata-chan."

Hinata smiled a happy smile as she leaned forward until she was face to face with her husband, using her hands to support her weight. She then let gravity slowly pull them into a passionate kiss as she slid her hands under Naruto's body to hold him in a tight embrace. It was only a few seconds later before the blond flipped them so that he was on top and lifted his body enough so that his penis wasn't touching anything. Their love filled eyes met, conveying a single shared thought. "It's time."

Naruto lowered his lower body slowly as Hinata spread her legs until they were a nearly strait line, hoping to make her husband's entrance as easy as possible. As his tip barely touched Hinata's wet entrance, Naruto stopped and turned his questioning eyes towards his wife. With a nod of confirmation, the blond slowly made his entrance. Hinata felt slightly pained by the spreading of her vaginal walls by Naruto's one and a half inch wide rod, but it was nothing a ninja couldn't handle. She instantly noticed when he passed her g-spot but only felt a slight increase in pleasure as he was not pressing up on it. Naruto meanwhile was finding it a little difficult to keep a set expression as he was still sensitive from the blow job he received not too long ago, and the tightness of Hinata's unused cavern and the actual effort he had to put into his entrance regardless of lubrication were not helping. It became even more difficult as he found that the deeper he went, the tighter she got.

When their pelvises finally came into contact, Naruto stopped and spent a few seconds catching his breath. Before he finished, Hinata tilted her head up and began kissing him. It was not long until the kiss escalated into a passionate make-out session. During the dance of their tongues, Hinata relaxed her legs and brought them down so that they were next to Naruto's legs, causing her vaginal walls to tighten around the base of Naruto's penis. After the make out ended with both panting, they leaned their heads into their mate's left shoulder, wanting to enjoy their physical connection before beginning.

Moments later, Naruto lifted himself from his wife while remaining fully inserted and looked into her pale lavender eyes. Using his elbows as support, he slowly pulled himself out halfway before returning in an effort to test the waters. After seeing an encouraging nod from his wife, Naruto continued to slowly withdraw and insert himself. After about four repetitions, during which the uncomfortable feeling was replaced with tingling pleasure, he used his knees to push himself forward and increased his weight upon her. This caused Hinata to inhale sharply as Naruto's penis dove slightly deeper into her and his pelvic hair stimulated her clitoris. The blond continued to do this pulling himself out further and further with each withdraw and making sure to rub against her with each insertion. Both of their breathings became synchronized, inhaling during withdraw, exhaling during entrance.

When Naruto's withdraws made it so only the pink tip of his penis remained within her, he decided that it would be okay to increase his speed. Despite his time within her, Naruto still found Hinata's vaginal walls fairly difficult to push past.

Wanting to contribute, Hinata burned Naruto's rhythm into her mind. After three pumps, she began to use her legs to pull away and her arms to push towards him in time with his movements. Noticing the change, Naruto stopped suddenly and held his wife still so he could look into her eyes. "Don't worry about that. You just relax." Hinata nodded and did as Naruto asked.

Naruto pulled out at his usual speed but reentered with twice the speed. Both were now taking gasping breaths as they were subconsciously keeping to the rhythm. Still unwilling to do nothing, Hinata raised her right leg and wrapped it around Naruto's waist. She noticed the effects of her action at the next penetration as the change in angle allowed his penis to strike her g-spot more forcefully. Much to Hinata's chagrin, Naruto's pace stopped because of her movement. "DON'T STOP!"

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Naruto resumed without a word. Wanting even more pleasure, Hinata made it so that both of her legs were wrapped around Naruto's waist. At this point, she could no longer contain herself as her exhales became moans. Naruto found his entrances easier with the trade off of his withdraws being harder due to the added weight. Hinata became completely lost to the pleasure she was getting.

After about a minute of vaginal pounding, Hinata could feel her body beginning to climax. Naruto, just by coincidence, decided at this time to increase his speed again, causing a soft slap sound every time he completed an entrance, although it couldn't be heard over Hinata's increasingly loud moans. Urged on by the increased speed, Hinata had an orgasm just as Naruto pass her g-spot during a withdraw. Due to her lose of control, Hinata's legs fell of her mate causing him to come completely out of her.

Naruto looked down at his wife with questioning eyes but couldn't get an answer due to her blissful state. As he contemplated whether or not to continue, Naruto remembered the previous outburst and went for it. The blond realized that he didn't know the meaning of tight as Hinata's orgasm caused her vaginal walls to constrict. Hinata notice the entrance and resumed her moaning as soon as her husband once again passed her g-spot.

Naruto continued the intercourse with his wife but with a reduced speed because of her tightness. It also had another effect as Naruto began to feel his own climax building. He didn't even have time to increase his speed as Hinata's tight walls coaxed his penis to release his seed. The blond collapsed upon his mate fully inserted into her moist cavern. Without the stimulation of Naruto's movement, Hinata's moaning was reduced back to normal breathing. They quickly recovered from their exhausted state and looked into each other's eyes. "You ready for the second round Nata-chan."

"Hai." Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and picked her up. They were repositioned so Naruto was standing on the floor and Hinata was lying on the bed with her legs were hanging of the beds edge. The physical connection of their sex organs was never broken during the move.

The blond once again started up his movements, getting his wife's moans of pleasure in response. She was not the only one moaning as Naruto was still in his moment of post-orgasm sensitivity. He leaned forward and placed his hands at Hinata's side to decrease the difficulty of his thrust. That difficulty lessened further as her vaginal walls began to loosen.

When he was sure that her walls were completely loose, Naruto brought his left hand down so he could begin stimulating the clitoris with his thumb. Hinata became noticeably louder due to the added stimulation as wave of pleasure began to pulsate through her body. Her breathing was completely controlled by Naruto's actions. She inhaled as fast as she could as he withdrew himself so that she would have enough air to expel in a squeal when he slammed into her, pushing his thumb into her clitoris at the same time.

When Hinata thought that the sex couldn't get more intense, Naruto drove his middle and index fingers into her soaked cavern to stimulate her g-spot manually. Whenever he was pulled back, Naruto's fingertips curled back towards his palm. When moving in the reverse direction, his penis forced his fingers to be fully extended again and press against Hinata's pleasure spot. It did not take much more of her clitoris being rubbed, her g-spot being pressed, and Naruto's rod diving deep into her to send Hinata into another orgasm.

Although he was slowed down by the tightening of his wife's walls, Naruto did not stop. Instead he continued his three-way stimulation not giving Hinata any reprieve from the sexual pleasure during or after her orgasm induced high. A little time passed as Naruto continued to move himself constantly within his wife's tightened vagina before he once again felt himself reaching his own orgasm. Not wanting to pick up the speed, Naruto continued at his pace until he ejaculated into his mate. The blond removed his hand from Hinata and placed it back at her side to increase the ease of him continuing his in out movement even after he was sure his orgasm subsided. Due to the intense feeling, Naruto lost all of his rhythm as each complete movement was slow and shaky.

Eventually he stopped and fell forward towards his wife. Naruto used his elbows to stop his fall just before a possibly painful landing. Both once again spent a few moments recuperating and enjoying each others presence. Afterwards, Hinata looked into her mate's eyes. "W-what are we going to do next?"

Naruto just smiled a cheeky smile and looked back at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "_Next_ comes the part where I get _serious_." With the last word, the blond put his mouth right against Hinata's ear, causing her to shiver slightly. Naruto pulled himself out of his wife and repositioned her so that she was parallel with the bed's sides. She watched him carefully, waiting for a clue to what he said. Pale lavender eyes diner plate wide as Naruto's hands formed the hand seal he was most famous for. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

In an instant, the one Naruto became twenty, enough to be a lot but few enough not to crowd the room. Even in her sexually prepared state, Hinata could not help but blush at the twenty Naruto, all complete with twenty nine inch rods. In her surprised stupor, she failed to notice the opening of the door and the loss of a Naruto. The original and two clones descended on her slowly. Just as they reached the bed, the door opened, catching the attention of forty eyes. A nude clone came into the room holding out two one-litter bottles of water. "You thirsty?"

Hinata would have face faulted if it weren't for the fact that she was laying down on the bed. **Someone somewhere did.** With some movement of her tongue, she noticed that she was indeed thirsty. The clone came over and handed a bottle to Naruto and one to Hinata. Both guzzled down the water, letting the cool fluid wash over their parched throats. Emptied, the bottles were discarded with a toss.

Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed her body wanting to give her husband full freedom to do whatever he has planed. The three Naruto continued to move towards Hinata. The clone that brought the water moved over to the bedside table and grabbed the small box that was placed there a while ago. Turning the box upside down, he slid out the contents, a bottle of lubrication. The Naruto opened the cap and applied a line of the fluid all down his length.

As the clone made sure he was well lubricated, the other three lifted Hinata so that she was leaning forward from her waist and using her knees for support, her legs slightly spread. One clone was at each of her sides, a hand from each massaging her breast deeply. The original Naruto got in front of her, supporting himself by placing his legs and hands behind himself as you would in a crab walk. This made it so his rod was just in front of her entrance. The now well lubricated clone got behind her and used his hands to spread her legs quickly, causing her to impale herself with Naruto's full length. With his heavily lubricated extension, the clone dove into Hinata's rear entrance gaining a small gasp in response. After relaxing her expression, Hinata opened her eyes and looked into her husbands. "D-don't stop until they are all gone Ruto-kun."

She closed her eyes after seeing the affirming nod from her husband. Simultaneously, the two Naruto pulled out of Hinata and quickly reentered. She noticed an immediate difference as the arrangement of her and any other girls body made it so when there was something in the rear, there was less space in the front. In simple terms, her g-spot was being rubbed against with even more pressure. Their pace sped up quickly until slaps could be heard with every penetration.

One of the clones at her side grabbed and turned her head towards him and placed his rod at her open mouth. Hinata reluctantly rejected him by turning her head back because she was sure she was going to need to use that opening for breathing. The clone wore a disappointed expression as he knelt back down to resume massaging her mammary.

Suddenly, both Naruto stopped and nodded to each other. So far they have been moving at the maximum civilian pace. The thing is, that is _nowhere near _how fast or hard a ninja can be. Before she could even comment on the lack of movement, Hinata found herself screaming out from the sudden increase in speed. "NA... A... A... A... A... RU..U..U..U..U..U..U..TO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" The sound from his double insertions went from slapping to a near humming as both Naruto's lower bodies became blurs. **Some people may think it gets very repetitive past this point. Skip ahead until the clones are nearly gone.**

A minute or so of Hinata's squealing passed until she felt all of her muscles constricting on both the clone and Naruto as her fluids spilled onto his pelvis. Spurred by the constriction, the clone felt himself release into her rear. When he dispersed, the only evidence of what he was doing that remained was Hinata's widened hole and the lubrication that coated its insides. Everything else, including its seed disappeared with the clone. The original Naruto released into her vagina immediately afterwards and collapsed onto the bed and rolled to the side.

As soon as he was out of the way, the pair massaging Hinata's breast replaced them both by penetrating her from both ends. The fact that they didn't hesitate to go into full speed sent Hinata into a fit of squeals, screams, and moans. Two additional clones descended upon her and took up the job of massaging her firm mounds.

The original examined his pleasure stricken wife closely. Her pale lavender pupils were hidden from view by a pair of screwed shut eyelids. Her legs were twitching wildly and unable to hold weight, forcing the clones massaging her to support her weight. Her arms were around their shoulders and her nails digging into their backs making Naruto worry a bit about them dispersing. That silky midnight blue hair rippled from the constant movement. Her mouth was wide open and releasing volume as great as her ecstasy due to another orgasm.

Naruto's energy was almost completely restored by time the clone at Hinata's backside dispersed from his release. This signified that the other was approaching his own release. As soon as it dispersed, Naruto descended from Hinata's right and pushed her down so that she was lying sideways on the bed. This forced the pair of clones to get out of the way. The original raised her leg up and inserted himself forcefully. Acting quickly, one of the clones lay down behind Hinata and refilled her empty hole and also took up the job of separating her legs, letting Naruto grip her at the waist with both hands.

The blurred movement started up in an instant. Before the third Naruto could restart the mammary massage, another orgasm racked her body casing her to thrash. This made it hard for the clone to get a firm grasp on her mounds. When he did, the clone began pressing them against each other and pinching the pink tips between his knuckles.

Naruto's right hand carefully came down to their waist. Expertly timing himself, the blond dove his middle and index finger just as he was pulled back, not that most people could track it. His thumb began to rub on her clitoris as his forefingers rubbed her g-spot.

Although he thought it impossible, Naruto heard Hinata get even louder from the intensity of the added stimulation. Her nails dug into the leg of the clone massage her chest. She didn't even have time to recover from her last orgasm before another wracked her body. This quickly became a triple orgasm and her clenching muscles enticed ejaculation from both of the rods within her.

The clone in the position of massaging her remained in his position as he noticed the sixth clone approaching with his member glistening from a layer of lubrication applied for precaution. Just as he entered, the original started back up, using both of his appendages to their full effect. There was no way Naruto was going to let his wife leave her state of sexually induced ecstasy until all of his clones have dispersed.

Just as Naruto wanted, Hinata's state of orgasm was endless as she once again felt her muscles convulse, causing another spurt of fluid to wash over Naruto's waist. Following this orgasm, the clone in her rear also released only to disappear along with his semen. Seeing its chance, the other clone filled that empty hole and synchronized himself with the original. As per usual, he was replaced by the seventh clone to climb upon the bed.

Both Naruto and his clone continued their blurred movements regardless of how tight either of the entrances became. The main blond felt himself beginning to release but instead of letting it go, he reined it in wanting to wait until the other Naruto disappeared. His expression became contorted as he put all of the physical control he had into holding the fluid in while still maintaining that speed. Unfortunately he could not manage this as another orgasm caused Hinata to become even tighter. Now all of that control went to maintaining his blurred movement despite his sensitive rod. Luckily he didn't have to try doing this long as the clone in her rear dispersed after its release. **Thirteen clones left.**

Naruto once again rolled away from Hinata making room for the clone to take his place along with another at her backside. Of course the breast handling didn't stop either as a yet another climbed onto the bed. Liked the original, the clone decided to add his hand to her vagina.

Naruto once again took this time to admire his wife. Not much else has changed form his last observation. She was laying on her left side with her left arm supporting her head and her hand holding the edge of the bed in a crushing grip. The nails of the other hand were digging into the thighs of the clone in front of her. Other than that, everything was the same. The rippling hair, the twitching legs, the squealing, and the screwed shut eyelids.

After two more orgasms, the pair of clones inside of Hinata finally released and dispersed. Wanting to spend more time resting, Naruto let two more clones to come and replace them by resuming the endless sex. The instant they entered her, her walls clamped down on them as the result of yet another orgasm. This of course did not deter them as they continued moving in and out of her with untraceable speed.

Hinata could not believe where this has gone. In the course of one and a half years, she has gone from a blushing, stuttering, and fainting wreck to a grown woman trapped in a state of endless ecstasy. Waves of pleasure pulsed from her loins and passed through every inch of her body. At this point, nothing could distract her from this feeling. The world could end there and then and she would not notice. What she did notice was the sudden loss of pleasure caused by the clone's disappearance, but she did not care because she knew that it was not over yet. **Nine clones left.**

As soon as Naruto saw those clones disperse, he moved towards Hinata and grabbed her legs. Not wasting any time, he repositioned her so that her waist was at the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. With his left leg on the floor and his right draped onto the bed, Naruto filled the emptiness within his mate. Another clone came to the bedside and stood there trying to find a way in as the original has already started his movements. Eventually he settled on leaning to his right by decreasing his right legs length significantly. Using the new angle, the clone plugged her hole. Another clone sat over her midsection and leaned forward a bit so he could give her breast more massaging.

After about ten trust, the clone and the original Naruto synchronized themselves just in time for yet another of her orgasms. Moments later, the clone in her rear released himself only to be replaced by another in the effort to make the night unforgettable.

Hinata's head constantly turned from side to side, causing strands of her hair to be thrown over her face. Her head flew up as her body convulsed again. At this time, Naruto felt another of his own orgasms coming. Not even slowing down or breaking his pace, he released into his wife. Afterwards, the blond found it near impossible to maintain that insane pace inside her tight vagina, but he has done the near impossible many times before.

As soon as he felt his own tenderness subside, another of his clones disappeared. The pair continued their blurry movement without missing a beat. This time, it was the clone trying to hold in his release. Luckily he was able to manage this as the original ejaculated even more seed into Hinata's body and rolled away from her so he was laying a fair distance to her right. This made way for two more clones to enter her. **Six clones remaining.**

Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his wife's pleasure. Of course she wasn't the only one enjoying this night to its fullest. Never before has Naruto been so thankful to the fact that he gets the memories of the clones when they disperse. Even though he doesn't feel what they feel, he still remembers how each felt during their time of existence. Another pair of memories signified the dispersal of another two clones.

Naruto continued to wait and rest as his clones continued to enter and exit Hinata. He was begging to think that it was a bit unfair that he was the one resting. _He _was the one with the endless amounts of stamina. The blond figured that was just how it was. Women hardly have to do anything during sex. They can just lay there and take it and the guy will still enjoy it. If the guy knows what he is doing, a woman can gain even more pleasure from sex than him. Yet in spite of this, women can still use it to control their mates. It scared Naruto a bit that there was a good chance Hinata will eventually do that as well. His musings were cut of by the disappearance of another pair of clones. **Two clones left.**

Naruto sat up and began to prepare Hinata for the last position of the night's event. Pushing the clone sitting on her waist out of the way, the blond lifted his immobile wife's upper body and positioned her so the top of her head was only a couple of inches from the top of the bed. He lifted her head and placed a pillow under it. He placed another in the space between her head and the decorative wood at the top of the bed.

With the help of a clone, he raised her lower body into the air slightly. Standing in front of her spread legs, Naruto bent over to position his member at her entrance. The clone did the same but of course in reversed directions. With a timed thrust, they both entered her making Hinata gasp loudly before going back to her moans and squeals from the series of quick thrust. The last idle clone had nothing to do but wait for the other to disappear since there was no space to do anything else.

Even though the Naruto could not go as fast in this position, Hinata could still say that it was her favorite. This is because the real Naruto's penis was practically aimed at her g-spot. That single spot felt the full possible force behind each powerful thrust. The one in her rear only added to her immense pleasure.

In an effort to make the night last longer, Hinata's mind seemed to slow time down. Each in and out movement seemed to take a whole second. Every time he pushed past her spot, a powerful gasp of air escaped her lips. When he pulled past it, she inhaled sharply. In out in out in out, there was seemingly no end to her pleasure. It just grew and grew with each impending orgasm. She lost count long ago how many times she orgasmed unable to think strait with the ever-growing pleasure. It grew again as her muscles clamped upon the Naruto pair.

The clone disappeared shortly after the increased pressure only to be replaced by the final remaining clone. This was it, the final stretch. Wanting to outlast both of his clones, Naruto began holding his seed back the instant he felt the slightest hint that it was coming. Unfortunately, with the tightness of Hinata's walls, this was becoming hard. In a last ditch effort to out last the clone, Naruto brought his right hand to his pelvis and squeezed the base of his penis with his thumb and index finger.

The semen quickly flowed through the tubes within Naruto's body only to be suddenly stopped by the physical block. The blond could feel bulge caused by the blockage of his fluid. It pulsed as his body continued to add even more to it. This gave him a feeling that was a light mix of uncomfortable and pleasurable. It surprised Naruto that it was even possible to feel both of these sensations at once. Another surprise was that the increased sensitivity only comes after a release, not during, allowing him to continue undeterred.

After the final clone dispersed, Naruto let both of their bodies fall back down so that they were back in a regular missionary position. The blond kept his fingers in place to hold his seed back. He continued his thrust waiting for the perfect time for the finale. That time quickly came as a slight convulsing of Hinata's muscles signified that another orgasm was on its way. After a few more short thrust, Naruto pulled back so that he was almost completely out of Hinata. With one final insertion, he dove into his lover and removed his hand from his rod. The effect was a simultaneous release from both. All of the semen being held back withing Naruto's penis shot out in one powerful burst.

For a few moments, Naruto rested on top of Hinata. Now that he has stopped moving, he could easily feel the constant twitching of his wife's vaginal walls massaging his penis. He eventually pulled himself out and sat himself beside her so he could examine her.

The woman lying beside him was a quivering mass. Every part of her body was twitching in some way or another. Light hitting her body directly cause her to glisten due to the sweat all over her body. A trail of fluid dripped out of her vulva and onto the bed. She was panting heavily trying to get as much oxygen to every exhausted muscle in her body.

Done looking at his wife, Naruto decided to take a survey of the bed. The once neat sheets were now creased everywhere. Multiple darkened splotches littered the bed as a result of Hinata's countless orgasms. Looking back at his wife, the blond decided that the sheet needed changing and they needed to get cleaned. "Nata-chan, do you want a bath."

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at her lover. Not trusting her voice at the time, she used some of her remaining strength to perform a noticeable nod. "I don't want to lose how _amazing _I feel right now to sleep just yet."

Being as gentle as he could, Naruto slipped his arms under Hinata's knees and neck so he could pick her up bridal style. As he climbed off the bed, the blond took a look at the clock to find the time at 5:13. "We've been at this for just over _ten_ hours." Getting out of the room was easy as that clone who got water forgot to close the door completely.

As he walked towards the sliding door, Naruto looked into those pale lavender orbs that were more beautiful than any pearl he has ever laid eyes on. Those eyes now projected even more unconditional love than the day before. After seeing this, he felt a tear escape each of his eyes. This caused an addition of concern in the reflection of her eyes. "W-what's wrong Ruto-kun?"

Naruto returned the question with a sincerely happy smile. "Its just that ... I always thought that I would grow up alone with no one to love. I actually prepared myself for that life. A life without family, without love, without..._you_. Even when we were together, I still thought I would be alone in life. But here we are, together and married. I can't even begin to express how happy I am to know that I was wrong."

This time it was Hinata's turn to tear up. She used some of her reserve energy and brought her hand up to caress his whisker marked cheek. "I feel the exact same way. I watched you constantly with interest, admiration, and eventually...love. The thing was that you never seemed to notice me. Because of this, I never thought that I would ever have your love. Even as we dated, I doubted it would last. But here we are, forever in love. I now know those doubts were not necessary."

Naruto smiled at the words of his wife. "Lets go get cleaned up." Using his feet, the blond easily slid open the door. Seeing that it was closer, Naruto took the entrance to the right. After getting through the hall, he took notice that the springs were no different looking than most other springs he has been to. Walking along the edge of the water, Naruto looked for a spot shallow enough for him and his wife to sit comfortably.

Once he found such a spot, Naruto tested the heat to find it the perfect temperature. He stepped down into water that rose just bellow his thighs. As he sat down, Naruto repositioned Hinata so that she will be sitting on his lap and facing the same direction as him. Once down, his wife leaned back into his muscular body.

At this time, Naruto decided to give Hinata a most likely needed full body massage, starting at the back of the neck where he pinched the area around the spinal column causing a tingling sensation. He then moved to the collar muscles before continuing down the arms. After that, he began kneading the area between the spinal column and shoulder blades. From there he moved to the muscle between the breast and shoulder. Being so close, Naruto could not help but begin massaging her mammary.

He spent much more time there than he needed but Hinata didn't care. This was the honeymoon, a time of complete sexual indulgence for both of them. Speaking of which, Hinata could feel herself becoming aroused by the close contact and if the object between her lower back and Naruto's abs was anything to go by, so was he.

Finally deciding to move on, Naruto skipped everything he couldn't massage properly from his position until he reached the legs. He punched them gently because the leg muscles are far too strong and large to massage any other way. He also avoided the shins as there was only bone there. The blond repeated this process until he was sure all of her muscles were loose. By this time, the first bit of morning light was coming through.

Hinata was the first to take notice of this and smiled. "Can you give me some breakfast Ruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and got out of the water, leaving Hinata to sit in it alone. He began to walk off but stopped when he noticed his wife holding him by the ankle. "Who said you had to go anywhere." He looked back and noticed Hinata giving a hungry look to him, or more specifically, his nine inch extension. The blond quickly got the gist and sat down at the water's edge not wanting an argument he nether could nor wanted to win.

Hinata turned around and used her knees to lift herself up to her husband's waist. She wrapped her lips around that pink mushroom shaped cap and began pressing on the tip with her tongue, making sure to get inside that tiny slit. In response, Naruto leaned back by holding himself up by his arms. Hinata noticed the silence and stopped to look at her husband. "Ruto-kun, you're less ... vocal than last time."

Naruto sat up, smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "I was letting you know what I liked Nata-chan." Hinata smiled at the answer knowing that it was the best thing that he could do. Her lips parted as she continued the blow job signaling for Naruto to return to his previous position. Putting all of her oral strength into it, Hinata's tongue swiveled all over the area encompassed by her lips. When her tongue became tired, she began bobbing her head down while still maintaining the pressure. This continued for a short while. "Nata-chan, it coming."

Hearing the warning, Hinata pulled her head up and began doing what she was doing at the beginning. It did not take long after that for Naruto to ejaculate into her mouth. She pulled away after a few seconds and swallowed what she was given before using her right hand to pump out what little remained and licking that off. Naruto stood up and looked towards the exit of the bathing room. "I think I should get us some real breakfast."

"But then you would have to leave me _all_ _alone_."

Naruto looked back at Hinata and immediately found that a mistake as he was hit full force by the combined powers of pouting lips and puppy dog eyes, which was _very_ cute on her. Of course Naruto can be in two places at once. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Two extra nude Naruto came into existence. "They get the food, I stay here."

The clones ran off, miraculously surviving after nearly slipping on the floor. Hinata looked into her husbands eyes. "What do we do while we wait for them?"

Naruto smiled back at her. "I have an idea." The blond climbed back into the water and Hinata turned around so that her back was to the water's edge. From there, it was not hard for him to place himself at her entrance regardless of the fact that the water hid everything below their upper chest. Slowly, he dove himself into her trying to be gentle.

Unlike the vigorous pace from before, Naruto was moving at a relaxed pace as he felt the caress of Hinata's vagina inch by pleasurable inch. The water sloshed between and around them due to the blonde's movement.

Instead of the piercing squeals from a about an hour ago, Hinata released a moan with each of the gentle thrust. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!" With that previous thrust, her muscles once again clamped down upon her husband and a spurt of her fluids added to the water. This did not slow him down or stop him causing her moans to continue. She wrapped her hands around his neck so she could hold herself closer to him and increase her own pleasure.

Naruto's hand came down so he could add his fingers and stimulate her clitoris with his thumb. He used his manual dexterity and his rod's size to their fullest, but even with that skill he still couldn't make her go into a second orgasm before he went into one. He still didn't stop until he felt an increase of tightness around his member.

When he looked up from his wife, Naruto notice his two clones looking at the pair enviously while holding a large plate with ten freshly baked cinnamon rolls on it. They placed the plate next to the lovers and puffed out of existence. Naruto pulled out giving Hinata the freedom to turn around. Hinata ate three of them while Naruto ate seven.

Just as the blond finished the last one, he heard his wife yawn. Naruto pick her up bridal style and carried her back into the log house. Just as he passed the sliding door, he remembered the mess that was the sheets thanks to their night of love. Gracefully, he let Hinata slip out of his hold so she could stand while leaning against him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Four extra Naruto came into existence and ran into the room with the goal of replacing the sheets.

Hinata easily ascertained the purpose of those clones. "Couldn't we use one of the other rooms Ruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I figured that we should save those rooms for guest and...kids." He blushed at the last word.

Hinata also blushed. "_Kids_, I completely forgot about that. I can hardly believe that I am going to have Naruto-kun's children." She let herself be picked back up and carried into the room. By time they entered, the clones pulled back the sheets so they could climb in easily and dispersed. Naruto gently laid Hinata on the bed so that she was facing the wall with the door. He turned off the lights laid down with his back against her body and pulled the sheets over both of their naked forms. Hinata draped her left arm over Naruto's chest.

The married pair closed their eyes and waited for sleep to overtake them, but it never came. "You awake Nata-chan?"

"Hai Ruto-kun. I can't fall asleep. I feel a bit ... empty."

"I have an idea Nata-chan." Naruto turned around so he could look into Hinata's now open pale lavender eyes. He brought his hand to the middle of her back so he could pull her closer. As he did this Naruto slowly penetrated his wife. In response, her eyes closed, her head leaned back, and she smiled. Shortly after their eyes met, so did their lips in a simple tongue free kiss. After that, they buried their faces into the crooks of the other's neck. The arms closest to the ceiling were draped comfortably on their mate. The other arms came over the owners' heads allowing them to hold hands. Hinata's leg rose while still under the sheets and came around Naruto's waist to make him being in her more comfortable.

Completely relaxed in their position, the couple fell asleep as one; heart, body, and soul.

**This chapter was massive, well at least for my **_**future**_** standards. It definitely has to be one of the longest lemons in existence on this website. Like I said, this will be the only lemon I would write so I decided to go all out. Now that you are done reading, tell me what you think but don't be an idiot. A third chapter will be released as a response to reviews just in case you didn't catch it before.**

**Now to cater to those who are curious about my upcoming story. You most likely won't be seeing the first chapter for a while. It will be another Naruto and Hinata story. Also, most of the things that happen in cannon will happen normally in my story but I won't put much focus on them. ****I think a good summary gives a lot of info while being too cryptic to be understood at the time.**** Now I will give you the summary for a little story I like to call, "The Ultimate Shinobi."**

**A prophecy predicting an endless night, a man seeking a doomed revenge, a pair of truly determined students, and the most powerful being to ever exist. How do these four factors connect in a final outcome?**

**Oh yeah, please go into my bio and check out the stories I have written there. Trust me when I say that reading any of them is not a waste of time, especialy the ones at the top of the list.**


End file.
